Aziraphale Ineffable’s plan
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Azirafel/Crowley. Azirafel tiene un plan inefable para conseguir que Crowley quiera seducirle. Advertencia, contiene lemon.


Disclaimer: Buenos Presagios no me pertecen, son de los grandiosos Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. Si fuese mío no necesitaría escribir fics porque lo pondría directamente en el libro y sería una escritora genial.

Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic de Buenos Presagios. Que contenta estoy!! Voy a hacer compañía a la SillyKnight12, a ver si animamos unpoco al fandom XDD

Avisos: contiene slash y lemon.

Espero que disfruten del fic.

**Azirafel Ineffable's plan**

Azirafel dejó pasar a Crowley a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Últimamente el demonio parecía aburrirse más a menudo, lo que alegraba al librero que tenía la oportunidad de estar con él. Tras tanto tiempo juntos, y tras haber pasado el Armagedón, se había dado cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no había hecho y que le gustaría. Había muchas cosas que quería vivir junto a Crowley.

El demonio era más importante en su vida de lo que jamás habría pensado. Y tras tanto tiempo con humanos, Azirafel había pensado en llevar a cabo algunas de sus prácticas cuando había alguien importante en su vida. El problema era que Crowley, aunque había mostrado corresponderle, no parecía captar algunas de sus insinuaciones. Y pensar que era él quien se dedicaba a ir tentando a la gente.

Simplemente le pareció indignante el ver la incapacidad de Crowley para pillar sus indirectas, quizás demasiado sutiles para él.

Así que aprovechando que ahora el demonio se pasaba tanto tiempo en su tienda, podía servirse de eso para llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado con cuidado. Crowley parecía no pillar sus indirectas con respecto a lo que sentía; suponía que era porque Crowley se negaba esos sentimientos al no deber estar presentes en un demonio. Pero estaba seguro que todo cambiaría si el que empezaba a lanzar indirectas era el demonio. Sólo debía hacerle creer que él quisiera estar con él, no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos.

- ¿Quieres té? –ofreció amablemente.

Crowley alzó una ceja.

- Es temprano para que tomes alcohol solo –dijo con tranquilidad-. ¿Qué tal si le echo un poco de Brandy?

Crowley asintió, mejor eso que nada.

Azirafel colocó una taza ante el otro y para él se preparó un poco de chocolate caliente. El ángel, después puso un trozo de tarta para cada uno. Suspiró y se preparó para poner en marcha la primera parte del plan.

- Últimamente te pasas demasiado por la librería –comentó de manera casual.

- Ngh…

Parecía que Crowley no iba a decir nada sobre su extraño comportamiento.

- ¿No deberías estar tentando a alguien?

- ¿Prefieres que esté tentando a alguien? –replicó casi a la defensiva.

- No querido, por supuesto que no –negó con rapidez-. Sólo era una observación.

Todo estaba yendo según lo planeado. Tomó un poco de su chocolate mientras Crowley cogía un poco de su pastel.

- Pero creo que te comprendo –dijo con naturalidad. El demonio alzó los ojos para mirarle con extrañeza-. Supongo que es aburrido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con cierto recelo.

- Bueno, llevas mucho tiempo tentando a las personas y, aunque los tiempos cambien, creo que los humanos siguen cayendo en los mismos pecados –explicó-. Es decir que la base del pecado sigue siendo la misma. Ya sabes con qué tentarles.

Crowley asintió. De hecho debía admitir que las tecnologías habían ayudado un poco con respecto a algunas cosas. Pero no iba a explicarle todo aquello a Azirafel quien mostraría su descontento y le regañaría, casi sin que pareciese realmente una regañina, por lo que le hacía a algunas personas.

- Quizás deberías buscar nuevos retos, ¿no? –propuso-. Aunque bueno, creo que no hay nadie a quien puedas tentar que realmente te suponga un reto.

Azirafel notó la mirada que le echó Crowley. Primera parte del plan, hecho.

-_-_-_-

Crowley cogió el aspersor y se fue a sus plantas. Azirafel tenía razón, tentar a las personas se había vuelto algo monótono y hasta que no hubiese un gran cambio en la sociedad, dudaba que no fuese tan aburrido. Necesitaba algo.

Los animales no contaban. Era tan fácil tentarlos que dudaba que pudiese considerarse pecado.

Humanos con grandes principios morales tampoco. Quería cambiar.

¿Un demonio? Tentar a un demonio a hacer algo malo, era absurdo. Y podría tentarlo para hacer algo bueno, pero no quería volver a la lista negra del Infierno.

¿Un ángel…? Crowley meditó sobre el asunto. Nunca había intentado tentar a un ángel, ni si quiera se le había ocurrido. Eso podía ser interesante. El problema era que sólo conocía a un ángel. ¿Estaría bien hacerle eso a un amigo de toda la vida?

Meditó sobre ello. El ángel llevaba mucho tiempo en la tierra, Crowley se aseguró a sí mismo que por tentarle a hacer algún pecado sin mucha importancia, no pasaba nada.

Lo sintió por Azirafel, era el único ángel que conocía, por lo que sería su víctima.

Ahora sólo quedaba buscar algo con lo que tentarle.

Dudaba que comer en demasía le resultase pecaminoso. Tentarle con un libro tampoco tenía sentido ya que si él fuese capaz de conseguir un libro de las características que Azirafel pedía para su tienda, seguramente él ya lo habría conseguido antes.

¿Chocolate…? Pensó desesperadamente al no encontrar nada.

Ahí estaban sus grandes pasiones, y ninguna servía para tentarle a nada. Estaba seguro que la culpa ni tan si quiera se cruzaría por su mente ni una centésima de segundo. Y sin un atisbo de culpa, o aunque fuese duda, no tenía sentido.

Debía pensar en algo.

-_-_-_-_-

Azirafel vio con alegría como Crowley llegaba ese día a su tienda para recogerle e ir a comer. Parecía algo molesto consigo mismo y Azirafel sabía el por qué. Era evidente que por su mente aún no se había pasado la solución a su problema de tentarle. Menos mal que Azirafel sabía como ayudarle.

El demonio le invitó a entrar en el Bentley y se fueron al Rizt al comer.

- No te vas a creer lo que me pasó el otro día, querido –empezó a hablar cuando ya estuvieron en la mesa y mirando la carta, aunque ambos ya sabían lo que iban a pedir-. Un hombre vino a mi tienda y me propuso ir a la cabalgata del Día del Orgullo Gay –dijo como si se sorprendiese de ello-. No sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir eso.

Aquello provocó que Crowley alzase la mirada inmediatamente. Y se sintió molesto de que alguien le propusiera algo así a Azirafel, no porque lo quisiese llevar a una cabalgata. No, le molestaba el simple hecho de que alguien le invitase a cualquier sitio.

- Francamente, fue muy extraño, además que creo que me empezó a cortejar –añadió.

Aquel hecho había ocurrido, aunque hacía ya varios meses, pero era ahora cuando necesitaba que Crowley lo supiese.

- ¿Te tiró los tejos? –preguntó aún incrédulo.

Azirafel frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Tan extraño te parece?

- Sí… quiero decir no… Es decir que me sorprende, eso es todo.

El ángel se miró.

- Tengo mi cuerpo algo descuidado –admitió-, pero no creo que esté tan mal como para que te tenga que sorprender tanto.

- Se me hace raro, piénsalo bien –dijo-. ¿Cuántas veces te han tirado los tejos en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí?

- Alguna vez –se limitó a responder sin entrar en detalles-. Quizás no me hayan cortejado tantas veces como a ti, pero creo sinceramente querido que no estoy tan mal.

Aquella conversación le empezó a parecer extraña a Crowley que se empezó a fijar bien en el ángel. El ángel tenía levemente el cuerpo descuidado, como ya había comentado, pero la verdad es que, en líneas generales, Azirafel tenía un cierto atractivo muy atrayente. Poseía unos cabellos rubios y finos que daban ganas de acariciar, y una piel blanca y aterciopelada que cualquiera estaría encantado de tocar. Sus rasgos seguían siendo delicados y dulces. Y sus ojos azules eran sencillamente preciosos.

Pero pese a todo, le resultaba extraño que alguien le tirase los tejos.

- De todos modos, que nos cortejen no sirve para nada.

- Por favor utiliza una palabra más actual…

Y de repente le vino a la cabeza una idea. Ya sabía como tentarle. Sería algo que llevaría su tiempo, pero sería interesante. Tentarle con sexo. Ahora debía encontrar la persona adecuada para ello.

Tras un segundo decidió que él era la persona adecuada para hacerlo. Estaba completamente convencido de ello. Nadie conocería la gran hazaña que iba a llevar a cabo, pero sería su gran hazaña. Tentar a un ángel, ¿quién podría haberlo imaginado?

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo de repente al haber tomado esa decisión. Miró a Azirafel y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

Azirafel se hizo el sorprendido ante aquel gesto. La segunda parte de su plan había funcionado. Ya quedaba poco. A partir de ese momento sólo debía dejar que fuese la imaginación de Crowley la que funcionase. Se dejaría sorprender por él, que estaba seguro se encargaría de hacerlo. Ya estaba deseando ver como le cortejaba. Para la próxima vez se arreglaría un poco más. Pensó en sus pantalones de tela escocesa, eran perfectos para la siguiente cita.

- Y bueno, angelito dime, ¿qué le dijiste a ese hombre? –le preguntó mostrando una media sonrisa que cualquiera habría denominado sexy, incluso Azirafel.

-_-_-_-_-

Azirafel dio vueltas por la habitación. Todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, quizás no con la velocidad con que la que habría querido, pero no iba a pedir más tampoco. Al menos ahora su relación estaba avanzando, no como hacía unos días. Era lamentable que tuviese que ser un ángel, el que lo propiciara todo para llegar a algo que podría denominarse "pecado". Pero no le importaba. No estaban haciendo nada malo.

Quizás no era muy normal que un demonio y un ángel tuviesen una relación, pero no podía ser algo malo si había amor. Azirafel había aprendido que a veces cometer un pecado no era malo. Muchas veces podía ayudar a las personas y en su caso no hacía daño a nadie. Sólo eran dos personas más que se querían. Nada más.

Y también serían dos seres sobrenaturales viviendo nuevas y excitantes experiencias totalmente humanas. Azirafel se sintió orgulloso al pensar que dentro de poco podría saber cómo era el sexo. Tantos años en la Tierra habían provocado que empezase a sentir algo de curiosidad por esa práctica, y más si era con Crowley.

Miró el reloj, ya era la hora de que llegase. Se miró en el espejo y se dio el visto bueno. Los pantalones de tela escocesa oscura eran todo un acierto combinado con el chaleco beige y la camisa blanca junto con la corbata roja.

Entonces escuchó la puerta de la tienda abrirse y salió a recibir a Crowley para irse. Antes de salir de la trastienda, cogió su gabardina, que había decidido tener impecable. Esperaba que Crowley notase que se estaba mostrando receptivo a sus insinuaciones.

- ¿Esta vez son los pantalones? –preguntó Crowley nada más verle.

Azirafel frunció el ceño.

- La tela escocesa es elegante –replicó defendiendo sus pantalones.

- En los años 50 –repuso, desde la pérdida de la gavota, a Azirafel le costaba adaptarse mucho a los tiempos. Por lo que solía ir unas décadas desfasado, como le ocurría ahora con la tela escocesa, que se negaba aceptar que había pasado de moda.

Azirafel le miró mal. Le miró muy mal. Si volvía a quejarse de sus pantalones ese día no sólo no mostraría ningún tipo de interés por sus palabras, sino que para la siguiente cita iría vestido con tela escocesa sólo.

Crowley al ver su mirada decidió callar. Molestar al ángel iba en contra de sus propósitos, por lo que decidió sonreírle.

- No pasa nada. Claro que es elegante.

- Por supuesto.

Azirafel dejó pasar aquel hecho.

- Hoy vamos a comer a otro sitio-dijo invitándole a entrar en su Bentley-. He pensado que podríamos cambiar, ¿no? Siempre el Ritz…

El otro sonrió.

- Me parece bien.

Cambios. Crowley se lo estaba tomando en serio. Sólo esperaba que lo llevase a un sitio levemente romántico.

Y Crowley no sólo cumplió sus expectativas, sino que las sobrepasó. Le llevó a un sitio no muy grande y acogedor de aire íntimo. Azirafel se mostró sorprendido e ilusionado de verdad por el sitio, cuya carta le encandiló. Y no pudo evitar mirar al demonio con ojos brillantes. La vida merecía la pena por detalles como ese.

- Parece que te ha gustado, -dijo con gran satisfacción.

La comida fue muy agradable. Y ambos observaron con alegría que la almuerzo había adquirido un toque íntimo. Pero aún no era suficiente. Al menos no para Crowley que quiso sacar la artillería pesada.

Azirafel se limitaba a dejarse llevar. Le gustaba ver como Crowley marcaba los tiempos e iba dando los pasos conforme se iba sintiendo más cómodo con todo aquello. Aunque el demonio creía que era al revés.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

- Querido –replicó Azirafel mirando el postre que le acababan de traer-, te he dicho tantas cosas que ahora mismo no sé a cuál de ellas te refieres.

- Al otro día, cuando dijiste que tentar era aburrido –dijo tomando un sorbo de su café-. La verdad es que, en parte, tienes razón. Pero hay cosas que han ido cambiando, cosas que antes el Cielo no veía con tan buenos ojos, o eso creíamos los demonios. Por ejemplo, antes tentábamos a las personas para que quisieran yacer con gente de su mismo sexo, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no valía la pena ya que el Cielo no parecía molestarse.

- Al fin y al cabo es amor –replicó el ángel-. No hace daño a nadie, al menos no un daño real. Creo que por eso tu bando decidió promover la homofobia. Pero los míos lo están haciendo bien, cada vez hay menos.

- Sobretodo tú –repuso Crowley con una media sonrisa-. Desde hace siglos ese comportamiento tuyo es tan natural que creo que casi todo el mundo que te ha conocido ha pensado sobre eso de la homosexualidad como algo natural.

Azirafel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Muchas personas se habían empeñado en señalarle siempre que era muy amanerado llamándolo: gay, marica, o bujarrón (del Sur). Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

- Cosas que pasan, querido –se limitó a decir.

No era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que Azirafel le llamaba querido, pero en aquella ocasión lo notó distinto. Un deje de cariño especial en su voz dedicado a él. Sólo a él. Y Crowley sintió que todo estaba yendo a pedir de boca.

Por su parte Azirafel sintió que el tercer paso de su plan, estaba hecho.

-_-_-_-_-

Los días pasaron, así como las citas. Y Crowley un día, sin saber exactamente por qué, le había llevado un pequeño, pero precioso, ramillete de flores. El demonio se estaba tomando la seducción de Azirafel de manera muy personal, más de lo que tenía pensado. Además que había despertado esperanzas y anhelos. Pese a todo, Crowley nunca había olvidado la finalidad de todo aquello, hacer que ángel cayese en la tentación que representaban sus brazos. Por no aburrirse, nada más.

Crowley terminó de "hablar" con sus plantas, debía mentalizarlas para estar más perfectas que nunca. En breve Azirafel vendría a su piso, y quería tenerlo perfecto e impecable para él. Lo que Crowley jamás podría haberse imaginado es que Azirafel estaba haciendo lo propio con su vivienda (la parte de atrás de su tienda) para el gran momento. Y a diferencia del demonio, él sí que sabía que iba a que iba a ocurrir el gran momento ese mismo día. Ambos lo estaban deseando. Y había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar por la proposición indecente y nada mejor que un poco de alcohol para ello.

Crowley se puso la camisa y la corbata con cuidado. Se miró al espejo y se colocó las gafas rectas. Fue entonces a por la chaqueta y al estar perfectamente vestido se dio el visto bueno. Justo antes de salir le dio una mirada de advertencia a sus plantas. Se subió en su Bentley y fue a la librería del ángel.

Nada más entrar en la tienda, colocó el cartel de "CERRADO". Azirafel le saludó desde detrás del mostrador y vio que volvía a llevar algo de tela escocesa. Al parecer ese día se había decantado por un chaleco.

- Que elegante –se limitó a comentar, dando por perdida la lucha de intentar que Azirafel dejase de llevar algo de tela escocesa.

- Estoy intrigado por saber a dónde me llevarás hoy.

Crowley se limitó a invitarle a salir del lugar para que fuese al Bentley. Necesitaba que Azirafel cayese pronto en sus brazos, se le estaban acabando los sitios para llevarle a comer, o cenar. Y la verdad es que no quería mostrarse falto de creatividad para ello. A lo largo de los siglos Crowley había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los humanos y su manera de ligar o, como siempre decía Azirafel, cortejar, y sabía que era de vital importancia esa etapa. Había que mostrarse creativo y pasional. Para después dejar paso a una etapa más relajada para ambos integrantes de la pareja en la que estarían todo el rato juntos y haciendo cosas de pareja. Esa segunda etapa, Crowley pensaba eliminarla.

Azirafel esperó a que saliese de la librería para poder cerrarla. Crowley entonces le invitó amablemente a entrar en el coche.

- Estás últimamente tan caballeroso –dijo Azirafel con tono casual-. Me encanta que hagas eso querido, me recuerdas a la educación que se tenía antes, sobretodo cuando se estaba cortejando a una mujer.

Azirafel le dio ese premio por estar haciéndolo todo tan bien. Ya estaba empezando a ver la luz.

Crowley le llevó a cenar a un sitio poco conocido y muy romántico. Azirafel estaba completamente excitado. Era el día.

Era inefable.

- Me encanta –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Crowley le devolvió la sonrisa. Perfecto. Todo estaba yendo perfecto. Ya podía ver el deseo en los ojos del ángel. Ya los veía brillar anhelantes. Ya podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ellos. Y Azirafel veía y sentía lo mismo que el demonio. Tras tanto tiempo, Crowley parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Cenaron tranquilamente, sin prisas y disfrutando del momento. Y Crowley pensó en aquel momento que no podría esperar mucho más. Quería a Azirafel y lo quería en ese instante. Pero no podía, aún no. Debía concentrarse en la cita.

- He visto que has hecho algunos cambios en la librería, ¿a qué se debe?

- Bueno, después del Armagedón pensé que no estaría mal algún cambio en la vida. Y la librería es uno de esos cambios querido –explicó con suavidad.

- ¿Hay algún cambio más en tu vida?

Y Crowley vio, por primera vez en su vida, que Azirafel sonreía misteriosamente.

- He puesto una cama, nunca he dormido y como tú disfrutas tanto con eso, pensé que podría probarlo.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Aún no la he probado, querido. Pero tengo pensado estrenarla pronto.

Crowley notó que el tono de voz era insinuante. Azirafel no sabía hacer eso. Sin duda alguna, el ángel no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Quieres verla? Creo que es preciosa.

- ¿La colcha es de tela escocesa? –preguntó intentando obviar el hecho de que Azirafel le había invitado a ver su cama.

- Sí, la hice yo.

- ¿Sabes coser?

- Ya sabes que me gusta aprender a hacer cosas nuevas.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tienes tanta ropa nueva de tela escocesa –susurró.

- Ahora estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, pero aún no se me da demasiado bien –continuó.

Crowley alzó una ceja, por lo que conocía de Azirafel, que no era poco, sabía que el ángel todas las cosas que había aprendido a hacer: bailar gavota, hacer magia... no se le había dado bien al principio. Sobretodo bailar, una vez le vio mientras aprendía y pudo jurar en aquel momento que hasta un pato borracho era más elegante que él.

- Ya me invitarás a algo.

- No lo dudes.

El resto de la cena fue cómoda, llena de dobles sentidos por parte de ambos. El problema era que Crowley no creía que el ángel supiese lo que estaba haciendo al pedirle que fuese a ver su cama.

Finalmente Azirafel le convenció para que fuese a beber a la parte de atrás de la librería y de paso, podía ver su preciosa, nueva y, aún sin estrenar, cama.

- Venga querido –le instó Azirafel en cuanto entraron a la librería para que pasara a su vivienda.

Crowley tenía muy claro que iba a ver la susodicha cama, pero lo que no le dijo Azirafel era cuando, porque en cuanto entraron lo primero que vio el demonio era que Azirafel le había sacado una buena botella de Brandy.

- No me dirás que no –le dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Aceptó el vaso y el ángel le sirvió la bebida y después hizo lo propio con su vaso.

- Pasemos de los brindis y bebamos directamente –propuso Crowley.

No tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo que gastar. Era extraño pero tenía prisa por nada. No lo entendía.

- Querido, te lo has bebido de un trago y ni siquiera te has sentado.

- No he venido a sentarme –replicó pidiéndole que le echara más-. No.

- Vamos querido, ¿qué prisa hay?

No había ninguna prisa, y sin embargo Crowley la tenía.

- Siéntate, por favor –le pidió.

Crowley se sentó y vio como el ángel hacía lo mismo.

- Siempre nos han gustado las charlas alrededor de una mesa y alcohol.

- Oh, pero es que…

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer, alguien a quien tentar?

Crowley negó. No tenía a nadie a quien tentar, al menos no fuera de esa habitación.

- Pues parece que tienes prisa.

De repente fue consciente de que tenía prisa por hacer caer a Azirafel en la tentación del deseo que sabía estaba sintiendo por él.

- Para nada –dijo sin embargo.

- Entonces disfruta de un rato de charla de borrachos.

Crowley no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo mientras hablaba con Azirafel sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia. Disfrutando de un buen rato con un buen amigo. Pensando en cómo conducirle a la cama. Pero necesitaba al ángel borracho si quería aligerar las cosas. Era un plan algo rastrero, pero qué importaba, era un demonio y estaba justificado.

- Azri… Azirafel… yo no vine a…quí a beber… -le recordó cuando notó que estaba bastante borracho.

El ángel que estaba echándose más brandy le miró, lo que provocó que la bebida se le saliese del vaso.

- Me ibas… a ensseñar algo…

Crowley miró al fondo y vio la puerta que iba a otra habitación. De todas las veces que había estado allí nunca había ido más allá de esa puerta, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y ahora se moría por pasar y todo por una cama nueva, sin estrenar.

- Cierrrto…

Azirafel le miró, intentando fijar su mirada en él. Era el momento, Crowley parecía lo bastante desesperado como para que, nada más enseñarle su cama, decidiese hacer el movimiento final.

Con mucha torpeza los dos se levantaron y, tambaleándose, fueron hacia la puerta. Azirafel esperó unos momentos para estar a su lado y poder apoyarse en él y servirle de ayuda también al demonio, porque estaba bastante mal.

Crowley agradeció el gesto y se aprovechó de eso para dejarse caer sobre el ángel. El aliento del demonio golpeó el cuello de Azirafel que se estremeció de gusto al sentirlo. A duras penas llegaron a donde estaba la cama.

Una cama normal, no tan amplia como la suya, con una elegante colcha de tela escocesa en vez de negra, con una almohada que parecía algo dura, no como la suya, más blanda y cómoda. La cama de Azirafel no era tan buena como la suya, pero en aquel instante le parecía perfecta, y lo más seguro es que fuera porque era asequible.

- Esta… es…

- Y essstá sssin… esstrenar…

- Aún… he esperado a… tenerlo to…todo listo…

- Será… un grr… gran… grrran… momento…

Azirafel asintió.

- Eso… essspero…

Los dos se miraron y supieron que era el momento perfecto.

Cerraron los ojos e, intentando que el otro no se diese cuenta, hicieron que el alcohol saliese de su sistema.

Y Crowley se lanzó a besarlo. Azirafel no pudo estar más contento de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Dudó un segundo antes de decidirse qué hacer. Aquel titubeo Crowley lo interpretó como sorpresa. Pasó sus brazos y rodeó la cintura del ángel.

Azirafel se dejó llevar entonces y empezó a desvestir al demonio, que pensó que había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Crowley ayudó al ángel en su tarea de quitarle la ropa e hizo lo propio con él. Apenas separaron sus bocas, siendo sus besos cada vez más apasionados. La lengua de Azirafel se había enroscado en la del otro y no estaba dispuesta a soltarla, aún.

Ambos sabían que debían llegar hasta la cama para poder hacer lo que querían hacer. Con pasos cortos y tambaleantes intentaron llegar a la cama sin caerse por culpa de los pantalones, que estaban ambos por los talones. Al caer sobre la cama, Crowley cayó sobre el ángel, pero antes de continuar se encargó de terminar de desnudar a ambos.

Azirafel vio con placer como el demonio se lanzaba a besar su cuello y bajaba por su piel. Enroscó sus manos entre sus cabellos negros. Azirafel notó como Crowley le preparaba para el gran momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza con sentimientos encontrados; placer, molestia, anhelo…

Y entre besos y caricias Crowley le penetró con dulzura. El ángel se aferró con fuerza a él, clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien…? –preguntó preocupado.

Azirafel respiró agitadamente.

- Sí… sí… -gimió.

Con mucha delicadeza Crowley inició un ritmo que Azirafel pudiese seguir con facilidad. Cuando vio que el ángel se adaptaba, aumentó el ritmo. Y al ver sus facciones contraídas, sus ojos azules entreabiertos, la mueca de placer surcar su rostro; se dio cuenta de que quería volver a verlo. Quería disfrutar más veces de esa expresión, de sus uñas clavándose en su piel, de sus gemidos… Lo quería volver a sentir… Le quería…

Azirafel sonrió al ver el brillo en la mirada de Crowley que parecía entenderlo todo. Le había costado bastante, un reto, pero lo había conseguido.

Ambos sintieron como un agradable calor se situaba en su bajo vientre y, tras un segundo, recorría todas las fibras de sus cuerpos. Crowley se descargó dentro del ángel que, al ver que perdía la fuerza, le acogió en sus brazos.

- Te quiero –susurró Crowley dejándose llevar por el momento.

Azirafel asintió con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero querido.

Crowley sonrió tontamente al escuchar esas palabras, e incluso se sintió aliviado.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, abrazados, escuchando la respiración del otro, o cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior.

Al rato Azirafel se movió, encontrado una posición cómoda para dormir. Por fin iba a probar qué se sentía. Estaba emocionado, iba a ser un día lleno de nuevas experiencias.

Crowley le vio darle la espalda ilusionado. Había sido un gran día, lleno de revelaciones.

- Uf… por fin… -le oyó susurrar al ángel.

- ¿Cómo que por fin? –le preguntó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

De repente se paró a pensar en ese susurro. ¿Qué quería decir? Centró todos sus esfuerzos en los últimos días. ¿Había deseado Azirafel ésto desde el principio? Observó su espalda como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta.

Azirafel notó el nerviosismo del demonio. Suspiró.

- Crowley querido, era inefable –se limitó a decirle.

Crowley supo con toda seguridad en aquel instante, que todo aquello lo había planeado Azirafel. Para ser un ángel manipulaba demasiado bien.

- La inefabilidad… -susurró cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Azirafel que, como siempre, tenía razón en lo que se refería a la inefabilidad de las cosas.

**Fin**

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora sólo puedo pedir un review con sus opiniones, positivas o negativas, a ver qué les pareción un Azirafel manipulador XDD

Hasta otra ^o^


End file.
